


ow oof my bones

by jessepinkmans



Category: Memes - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Memes, Other, Science, Science Fair, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, bone hurting juice, briefly mentioned toes, could be straight or gay depending on your gender, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepinkmans/pseuds/jessepinkmans
Summary: Science fair gone awry





	ow oof my bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pawgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawgod/gifts).



****

**I was never one to participate in school activities, and i certainly wasn't the scientific type. To be fair, I didn't really know how i ended up signing up for the school's science fair, but my name was on the ballot and i couldn't let them down. It wasn't a fair competition, as i knew little to nothing about science and how to incorporate it into real life to create something. The winner was supposed to get a lifetime supply of fidget spinners and minecraft subscriptions. I really wanted those fidget spinners, but my mom wouldn't let me buy any because i “don't have adhd” and i'm “definitely not retarded”. I worked hard for weeks upon weeks, combining fluids and chemicals. I wouldn't even let my girlfriend suck on my toes for this whole time. The day of the science fair came upon me really fast and i was left with an odd orange mixture that i was too afraid to try but it was all i had. I bottled it up, packed up my post that only had the words “try me” on it, and i left on my journey to school. Kids and teachers alike gave me questioning looks as i set up my simple trash table, but i knew better than them. I knew my invention was the best. I watched as a girl set up her own home made computer and i watched another boy set up his** **240 Volt FuckMaster Pro 5000 blowup latex doll with 6 speed pulsating vagina, elasticized anus with non-drip semen collection tray, together with optional built in realistic orgasm scream surround sound system. I was sure that he didn't build that himself, but it was so hyper realistic that i had to let is slide. I watched the proctor snake his way through the crowd, excited to see everyone’s inventions. He approached me with caution, and read the sign out loud, slowly, as if he were an idiot.**

**“Go on, try it.” i said to him, picking up the bottle and shoving it into his greasy little rat hands.**

**He raised an untrimmed eyebrow at me while he uncapped the bottle and took a whiff of it.**

**“MMM.” he said more to himself, than to me, “Smells like piss.”**

**He willingly took a large sip of what he thought to be pissed, and i watched in horror as his eyes rolled back into his head and his face grew ghostly white. He fell to the floor, convulsing and spitting out what seemed to be chunks of bone. He wailed, his body contorting into ten different shapes at once.**

**“Ahh. OOf my bones, it hurts so much my bones, oof , ow.” he cried. I examined my bottle closer.** **  
** **“Oh no,” I gasped.**

**It was bone hurting juice. He would never escape the hurt now.**

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry. it pains me to write things like this but these are real world issues that need to be handled NOW . sorry if i triggered u


End file.
